George and Richard IV
it's finally christmas! well, not in real life, but, you know what i'm saying... (this turned out to be longer than i wanted to be) i'm reading this in 207̃012 oh shnap Mummy pig: ~using a jackhammer in Peppa's room~ WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! Peppa: ASDFUCK George: SESSA GIB Mummy pig: IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! Peppa: cool ~covers her face with her blanket~ George: ~jumps out of bed, out of the room, and down the stairs~ SANTAAA!!!! Mummy pig: aren't you coming, peppa? Peppa: i'm not very well. ~coughs and dies~ Mummy pig: ~walks out~ downstairs~♥ George: ~running into the sitting room~ WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHUT ಠ_ಠ Richard rabbit: oh hey. George: wwwhat are you doing here!? Richard: mom tried to put me in a boarding pre-school to get me out of the house. so i left anyway. George: harsh. Richard: riiight? Mummy pig ~runs in~ SANTASANTASANTASANTA-- richard? Richard: oh hey. Mummy pig: George, since peppa's dead, it's your turn to feed Goldie. George: ~picks up the fish food~ okay. but when he looked at Goldie's bowl,...IT WAS EMPTY. George: ~screams like a dino on crack~ WHERE'S GOLDIE!!? Richard: oh yeah. i forgot to tell you. YO, GOLDIE! a girl with orange hair, and orange dress, walks in. Richard: i turned your pet fish into a human. oh yea, and a short warning. you-- ~lazers blasting outside~ Richard: ~sighs~ CARAMEL BONBON! ~teleports out~ George: wait! WHAT ABOUT THE WARNING?...come baaaack ; - ; Goldie:....... George:...... Everyone:.............. George:..................so, you're goldie? Goldie: yep :) you must be George. George: i always pictured you as a guy. who would've known? Goldie: y-you've thought about me? >///< George: NONONOWAITNOTLIKETHAT Mummy pig: ~snickers~ yea, right George: SHUT UP. Daddy pig: time for presents! Goldie: yaaay! Mummy pig: these are for you. ~hands george his presents~ and since peppa's dead, you get all her presents, too! ~gives george peppa's presents~ George: suh-weet! :'D Daddy pig: here you go, goldie. ~gives goldie a small present~ Goldie: woo! my first present! ~opens it~ IT'S....fish food? Daddy pig: well, we REALLY didn't think you'd be a human this christmas. Richard: ~runs back inside. lazers are heard when the door is open~ i'm gonna need some backup. come on, george we gotta go! ~grabs george and runs~ George: maaaan. it's christmas, D: Goldie: ~follows because she has nothing better to do~ outside~♥ so, there's this HUUGE lazer war going on between pigs and alien birds. Richard: take this gun ~gives george a lazer gun~ and don't get shot. George: in the spirit of the holidays, can't i just miss this fight? Richard: MAN, CHRISTMAS SUCKS!! ~runs away blasting alien birds~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Alien bird: RAAAAAA!!! Goldie: ~screams and hides behind george~ George: stay back! ~blasts the bird~ Alien bird: ~disintegrates~ George:...i hit one! I HIT ONE! I AM INVICIBLE! ~spins in a circle blasting everything~ Richard: GO! GO! GO! GO! George: ~accidently blasts goldie~ omigosh! I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY Goldie: pff. this is going great for my first christmas -._-. Richard: good job, bro. you just shot your girlfriend Geroge: SHUT UP. 10000 more alien birds show up Richard: i can't do this D': meanwhile back inside~♥ Mummy pig: daddy pig. did you seriously just eat all my presents? Daddy pig:..yes... back outside~♥ Richard: alright. we've destroyed all the alien birds. that'll teach them to invade earth. right guys?...............................................................................GUYS? .-. ~george and goldie are making out behind a tree~ Richard: seriously? SERIOUSLY!? YOU GUYS SUCK SO MUCH. OH MY GOSH ~facepalms~ George: you're just jealous, man. Goldie: i'm 1 c: George:....................OH MY GO-- ~throws goldie~ EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW Richard: told you, man. that was the warning. George: YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME THE WARNING! Richard: YOU SHOULD HAVE GUESSED IT!! George: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GUE-- ~they both get blasted by a lazer and they both disitegrate~ Alien bird:.........that'll teach you to kill everyone i know.....~looks at the camera~ MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! the end trivia *despite peppa, richard, and george dying, they were all alive again in George and Richard V **this is the 2nd time george has died in this series Category:GAR Category:Crazy Category:Fanon Category:Please do not watch kids Category:What kind of Article is this?!